El mejor de los regalos
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Tetsu está siempre lleno de sorpresas, ¿verdad Daiki? Por el cumpleaños del salvaje número 5 de Touou. [AoKuro]


_Las luces en Agosto cumplen años~_

* * *

**El mejor de los regalos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los rayos solares apenas logran traspasar la barrera de cortinas azules, pero aquellos que son temerarios ahora golpean el rostro moreno del hombre durmiente.

Daiki se remueve entre bajos y graves gruñidos de pereza, mientras sus sentidos se reactivan, sus párpados se niegan a abrirse. Escucha vagamente el sonido de una puerta abrirse, quizá la de su habitación, seguido de unos pasos de pies descalzos sobre la alfombra, el olor a café dulce invade por completo su nariz, y en seguida, cosquillas en la nuca de dedos delgados y frescos jugando entre su cabello.

Una risilla sutil se escabulle por sus oídos y un perfume de vainilla llena sus pulmones.

— Hora de levantarse, Aomine-kun.

— ¿Tetsu?— musita aún lleno de modorra.

— ¿Me vas a dejar desayunar solo?— pregunta suavemente.

Sus ojos se abren con pausas en las que la resistencia hace de las suyas, siendo finalmente vencida. Sus pupilas enfocan la cercana figura de Kuroko, quien le espera de rodillas en el piso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón y el rostro relajado sobre esa cuna, sonriendo.

Finalmente comprende que su presencia no es una agradable jugada de su imaginación. Sonríe también, se mueve hasta alcanzarlo y cuando están frente a frente, cada uno puede escuchar los latidos del otro. El choque de sus alientos impacienta al peli celeste y divierte el moreno. Ahora son sus dedos los que se enredan en la nuca del más bajo, atrayéndole lento, seguro, hacia sus labios. Besándole con una parsimonia ajena a su personalidad salvaje. Le degusta, desde la lengua hasta la saliva, robándole el aliento.

Tetsuya se aferra a los hombros desnudos de Aomine, sintiendo que en cualquier momento desfallecerá. Cuando le deja ir, está acalorado y eso hace al más alto reír.

— Buenos días, Tetsu. ¿Qué decías sobre el desayuno?— pregunta imitando un tono sensual y travieso.

— Que se enfriará si no nos apresuramos. Ven. — le toma de la muñeca y tira del enorme cuerpo si dificultad.

Daiki se deja conducir por ese apartamento que muchas veces comparten. Antes de poder cruzar la sala, le pide que se agache un poco. Kuroko trepa por su espalda y lo obliga a llevarlo de _caballito _hasta la cocina, antes de entrar a ella, le cubre los ojos y le pide que dé tres pasos más.

— ¿Listo?— susurra en su oído.

— ¿Para qué?

— Para esto— dice permitiéndole ver otra vez— Feliz cumpleaños, Daiki-kun.

En el comedor, en medio del desayuno, está un pastel pequeño, evidentemente casero, pues el decorado refleja ciertos detalles de torpeza, que le fascinan. Dos velas con una llama serena esperan ser apagadas después de pedir un deseo. ¿Pero qué puede pedir si con Tetsu lo tiene todo? _Sólo que no me dejes nunca. _

Tetsuya desciende de su espalda y observa todas las reacciones en el rostro moreno. El nerviosismo que se anida en su estómago lo mantiene en secreto, esperando escuchar alguna opinión de su parte.

— ¿Lo has hecho tú, Tetsu?— quiere saber, por dentro, enternecido, por fuera con picardía.

— No vas a morir si eso te preocupa, _Aho_mine-kun. Es comestible, te lo garantizo. — asegura dibujando mohines.

Se carcajea, quiere callarse pero es imposible. En efecto, eso era lo que le inquietaba, pero aunque estuviera envenenado él se lo comería sin reprochar nada. Por el simple hecho de que lo ha hecho la persona que le ama y por la que él vive y muere.

— ¿Podemos comerlo en la sala?— le pregunta cuando lo tiene atrapado entre sus brazos, acunados en las caderas del peli celeste.

— Sí.

Mueven todo a la mesita de centro. Daiki se sienta en la alfombra, con la espalda contra el sillón y pone música en un volumen apenas audible. El mayor se arrodilla entre las piernas del más alto, sosteniendo el pastel frente a sus rostros. Le indica que puede apagar las velitas. Él cierra sus ojos y vuelve a pedir que Tetsuya no se vaya de su lado, nunca más. Sopla concentrado, extinguiendo el fuego y haciendo sonreír al de ojos celestes. Da una mordida al postre, que no es muy dulce, es perfecto, contrario a su apariencia. Está delicioso y no duda en felicitarlo por su inesperadamente excelente trabajo. Kuroko está contento, y se lo demuestra llenando sus mejillas chocolate con crema batida y riendo a voz limpia, como sólo hace en su presencia.

Los hoyuelos en esas blancas mejillas lo hipnotizan, y el destello en esos orbes lo enamora, no deja de hacerlo desde la secundaria. Quita el pastel de sus manos para poder abrazarlo en su totalidad, inhalando el perfume de su piel, regalando besos en la tersura a su alcance.

Siente las caricias de su sombra en su espalda desnuda y le enloquece. Se engancha a su mirada y tiene hambre, un hambre que no es saciada con los alimentos de cada día. Quiere ser cortés, porque sabe que Tetsu se ha esforzado tanto en cocinarle, pero es más grande su urgencia de sentirlo a él bajo su cuerpo.

Lo necesita, lo desea.

Es por eso que acaricia su cintura y le besa el mentón, el cuello, el oído, los párpados y cada rincón. Tetsu no se resiste, quiere darle el mejor de los regalos. Esconde el rostro, que empieza a enrojecer por el calor, en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno, y besa, muerde, ama.

Sus manos saben moverse con maestría, primero bajo la ropa. La derecha bajo la playera, la izquierda bajo los pantalones cortos, ascendiendo desde el tobillo hasta la unión de la pierna con la cadera, redibujando la línea natural de la articulación. La piel blanca se humedece y expide un aroma encantador, que lo despierta, en cada sentido de la palabra.

Está ansioso, pero le gusta hacerlo suyo con calma.

— ¿Te pusiste los bóxers ajustados sólo para mí, Tetsu?— pregunta con la voz ya ronca.

— Eran los únicos que… tenía limpios. No te creas mucho… Aomine-kun. — las oraciones ya no le salen completas.

— Sí, claro.

Quiere verlo en ropa interior, lo separa unos centímetros de sí y lo desviste poco a poco, hasta comprobar que efectivamente, esa tela oscura se ciñe excelsa en las caderas de Tetsuya, con un bulto sugerente apenas oculto. Se relame desvergonzado.

Y vuelve a su tarea. Lame, muerde, besa, marca con devoción. Le demuestra cuán loco lo vuelve, cuán enamorado lo tiene y lo mucho que lo desea con sólo verle. Para él Kuroko Tetsuya es hermoso, coqueto y casi prohibido. Y claro, todo suyo.

— Aomine-kun… ¿puedes dejar de torturarme?— exhala después de un jadeo.

— ¿Debería?

— Me desmayaré si continúas así— un jadeo a punto de gemido—… Por favor.

Y atrapa su boca, jugando con su lengua. Pues sabe que Daiki ya no puede más, está igual y eso le da alegría con pizcas de arrogancia. Se pertenecen egoístamente y así les gusta.

Se deshace de su única prenda, el pantalón de pijama y se exhibe altivo frente a su sombra, quien le ve fijamente, algo apenado. Y le ayuda a él. Son libres, libres para entregarse, una vez más.

Le encanta tenerlo en esa posición porque puede ver cómo su rostro se vuelve más erótico con cada penetración, puede besarlo y acunarlo en sus brazos, escuchar sus suspiros y súplicas directamente en sus oídos. Se toman su tiempo y cuando realmente ya no pueden más, se permiten alcanzar la magnificencia de esa unión inquebrantable.

Tetsu se deja caer por completo contra su cuerpo, respirando agitado. Y él le acaricia desde los hombros hasta la curva de la cadera, sin moverse. Esperando el momento para, penosamente, abandonar su interior. Permanecer otro momento así, sentados.

Minutos después se pone en pie con el peli celeste aún aferrado a su cuello.

— Rodea con tus piernas mi cuerpo, no te vayas a caer, Tetsu. — le pide y éste obedece. _Como un niño pequeño. _

Prepara la bañera con agua tibia y se introduce sin soltarle un solo momento. Kuroko cambia de posición y ahora es su espalda la que se recarga en el amplio pecho del moreno, está somnoliento.

— Si te duermes aquí, te como. — advierte, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza el más bajo.

— De cualquier forma, estando despierto también lo haces— expresa con una diminuta sonrisa.

Le talla la espalda por sectores, con roces que provocan vibraciones. Mientras Tetsu pasea la punta de los dedos por las fuertes piernas de Daiki.

— ¿Aomine-kun?

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Qué quieres para tu próximo cumpleaños?

— A ti, sólo a ti.

_Y que sea así año con año, Tetsu. _

* * *

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Daiki**_

_**31/08/2014**_

* * *

_Porque lo adoro y merece ser feliz~ _

_(Generalmente soy pésima con el lemon y no me llega la inspiración. Hoy lo hizo, qué curioso. Espero haya quedado decente. Besos)_


End file.
